Romanian
Overview Romanian is an East Romance language spoken by approximately 24–26 million people as a native language, primarily in Romania and Moldova, and by another 4 million people as a second language.It has official status in Romania and the Republic of Moldova. In addition, it is also one of the official languages of the European Union. Romanian is a part of the Balkan-Romance group that evolved from several dialects of Vulgar Latin separated from the Western Romance during the 5th–8th centuries.To distinguish it within that group in comparative linguistics it is called Daco-Romanian as opposed to its closest relatives, Aromanian, Megleno-Romanian, and Istro-Romanian. Romanian is also known as Moldovan in Moldova, although the Constitutional Court ruled in 2013 that "the official language of the republic is Romanian". Furthermore, numerous immigrant Romanian speakers are also scattered across many other regions and countries worldwide, most notably Italy, the Iberian peninsula (both in Spain and Portugal), the German-speaking countries (Germany, Austria, Switzerland), the British Isles (both in the United Kingdom as well as in Ireland), Scandinavia (Denmark, Norway, and Sweden), North America (most notably in the United States but also in Canada), and Oceania (mainly Australia and New Zealand). History The slow process of Romanian establishing itself as an official language, used in the public sphere, in literature and ecclesiastically, began in the late 15th century and ended in the early decades of the 18th century, by which time Romanian had begun to be regularly used by the Church. The oldest Romanian texts of a literary nature are religious manuscripts (Codicele Voroneţean, Psaltirea Scheiană), translations of essential Christian texts. These are considered either propagandistic results of confessional rivalries, for instance between Lutheranism and Calvinism, or as initiatives by Romanian monks stationed at Peri Monastery in Maramureş to distance themselves from the influence of the Mukacheveeparchy in Ukraine. The language remains poorly attested during the Early Modern period. The first Romanian grammar was published in Vienna in 1780. Following the annexation of Bessarabia by Russia (after 1812), Moldavian was established as an official language in the governmental institutions of Bessarabia, used along with Russian, The publishing works established by Archbishop Gavril Bănulescu-Bodoni were able to produce books and liturgical works in Moldavian between 1815–1820. The linguistic situation in Bessarabia from 1812 to 1918 was the gradual development of bilingualism. Russian continued to develop as the official language of privilege, whereas Romanian remained the principal vernacular. The period from 1905 to 1917 was one of increasing linguistic conflict, with the re-awakening of Romanian national consciousness. In 1905 and 1906, the Bessarabian zemstva''asked for the re-introduction of Romanian in schools as a "compulsory language", and the "liberty to teach in the mother language (Romanian language)". At the same time, Romanian-language newspapers and journals began to appear, such as ''Basarabia (1906), Viața Basarabiei (1907), Moldovanul (1907), Luminătorul (1908), Cuvînt moldovenesc(1913), Glasul Basarabiei (1913). From 1913, the synod permitted that "the churches in Bessarabia use the Romanian language". Romanian finally became the official language with the Constitution of 1923. Romanian Excerpt from Wikipedia article "Romania" Învățământul urmărește realizarea idealului educațional întemeiat pe valorile democrației, ale diversității culturale, pe aspirațiile individuale, sociale și contribuie la păstrarea identității naționale în contextul valorilor europene. Idealul educațional al școlii românești constă în dezvoltarea liberă și armonioasă a personalității individului în vederea unei integrări eficiente în societatea bazată pe cunoaștere. Încă de la Revoluția română din 1989, sistemul de învățământ românesc a fost într-un continuu proces de reorganizare care a fost atât lăudat cât și criticat. În conformitate cu legea educației (adoptată în 1995), sistemul educativ românesc este reglementat de către Ministerul Educației, Cercetării și Inovării (MECI). Fiecare nivel are propria sa formă de organizare și este subiectul legislației în vigoare. Grădinița este opțională între 3 și 6 ani. Școlarizarea începe la vârsta de 7 ani (câteodată la 6 ani) și este obligatorie până în clasa a 10-a (de obicei, care corespunde cu vârsta de 16 sau 17). Învățământul primar și secundar este împărțit în 12 sau 13 clase. Învățământul superior este aliniat la spațiul european al învățământului superior. Sistemul oferă următoarele diplome: de absolvire (absolvirea școlii generale, fără examen), Bacalaureat (absolvirea liceului, după examenul de Bacalaureat), licență (Cadru de absolvire a Universității, după un examen și / sau a tezei), Masterat (diplomă de master, după o teză și, eventual, un examen), Doctorat (doctor, după o teză). Primii patru ani sunt predați de către un singur profesor (învățător), pentru majoritatea elevilor. Alte cadre didactice sunt folosite numai pentru câteva discipline de specialitate (de limbi Străine, informatică, etc.). Cursurile sunt reconfigurate la sfârșitul clasei a parta, pe baza performanțelor academice. Selecția pentru clase se face pe baza testelor locale. Începând cu clasa a 5-a, elevii au un alt profesor pentru fiecare materie. În plus, fiecare clasă are un profesor desemnat pentru a fi îndrumătorul clasei (diriginte). Studiile liceale sunt de patru ani, doi obligatorii (a 9-a și a 10-a ), doi neobligatorii (a 11-a și a 12-a). Nu există examene între a 10-a și a 11-a. Sistemul național de învățământ superior este structurat pe 3 niveluri de studii universitare: studii universitare de licență, de masterat și doctorat. Video Category:Romance Languages Category:Romania Category:Moldova Category:Europe Category:Indo-European Languages